Life Happens
by CECB
Summary: I don't remember when it happened. The moment I fell out of love with my wife... the mother of my child the only women I've ever loved.Maybe it was when we stopped communicating with each other. Maybe it was when we stopped having sex. Or maybe it was when I found her in bed with my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all Miss Meyer**

* * *

I don't remember when it happened. The moment I fell out of love with my wife... the mother of my child the only women I've ever loved.

Maybe it was when we stopped communicating with each other.

Maybe it was when we stopped having sex.

Or maybe it was when I found her in bed with my best friend.

"Let me" she said

"No" I cut her off

"Let..."she repeated

"No" I replied

"Please" she tried again but it was no use I was too far gone the only thing I could think about was when was he going to come down those stairs... my stairs ... in my house... from my bed where he had just fucked my wife.

"I'm sorry" she cried

"DONT! Don't you dare say you're sorry not now not tonight" I was a mess I was falling apart yet I was more clam then I'd ever been well on the outside at least.

"I don't know what to say" she explains as she wraps the sheet tighter around her naked form.

"Why? ... Why did you do it Bella? In our home, in our bed where we built our life together for fucks sake! Where we had a child..." oh god Mia our three year old who was currently staying at her grandparents house for the weekend had no idea her whole world was about to change.

"I" she tried but I was quick to cut her off again

"Do you love him?" I asked.

She just looked at me like she was trying to figure out her answer or maybe she was going to lie to me she was deciding while trying to compose herself. She took a deep breath and then looking me dead in the eye she bought my whole world down around me with one simple word.

"Yes" she held my gaze and I knew she was speaking the truth.

"Do you still love me?" I needed to know

"No... At least not the way I use to not the way a wife should love her husband" she replied still looking me in the eye.

We were both silent neither of us knowing what to say or maybe there was nothing left to say.

"Well I guess I sho..." I paused as I felt another pair of eyes on me. I turned and found him just standing there looking at me. I looked at him really looked at him and for the first time I didn't see my best friend the man who I had gone to school with the man I had basically spent my whole collage experience with getting drunk at frat parties picking up girls with winning the basketball state championships with or even worse the man who had stood at the altar with me as I waited for my future wife to walk down the aisle no this man was a stranger a traitor my enemy and I hated him more than life its self.

He walked over to Bella, put his arm around her waist like I had done a thousand times they both kept on looking at me waiting for me to make my move but I couldn't because in that moment I realised that neither of them was worth it.

Ah yes and there it was ... the moment I fell out of love with my wife. So I did the only thing I could I stood up turned my back on them on this whole night and walked out the front door.

My name is Jake Black and tonight I walked in on my wife of 5 years Bella Black and my best friend 0f 25 years Edward Cullen fucking behind my back.

* * *

**AN: This is my first time writing fanfiction so please be patient with me. This is a Bella and Edward story but wanted everyone to have an idea of Jakes personality. Hope you Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it's all Mrs S Meyer **

**Chapter 2**

"Oh god oh god oh god" I could hear coming out of my mouth.

He just left Jake just left, my husband of 5 years the father of my child just left. It had finally happened the confrontation me and Edward new was going to happen eventually it was over the lies, the deceit; the sneaking around it was all over.

I felt two arms wrap around me in an embrace I knew all too well I looked up to Edwards face needing to know if he too was experiencing the same emotions as I and he was, I could see it clearly.

Sadness for a friendship he knew was now over.

Shock that it had happened so suddenly and was over before a blink of an eye.

And at last the emotion we were both feeling yet ashamed to be feeling it, Relief.

We no longer had to hide.

"Are you ok" he said

"Would it make me a horrible person if I said yes" I replied

"Not to me it wouldn't" was his short reply as we both knew we would soon have to come clean to our families and friends if they didn't know already we had no idea what Jakes next move would be.

"Come let's go up stairs and lay down" Edward suggested.

"What if he comes back" I was on edge all of a sudden who knew what was going through Jakes head right now.

"Then were deal with it but I think we both know he won't be back tonight" Edward gave me a knowing look whilst leading me to my bedroom.

Yes he was right Jake wasn't the type of person to act out at least not at first in fact we most likely wouldn't hear anything from him for a few days. And then he would strike.

I just hope he wouldn't strike too hard.

"Do you regret it" he suddenly asked.

"You know I don't" was my reply. And that was the truth neither of us regretted it any of it I don't know what kind of person that made me … us... but at this moment I just couldn't care maybe it was all the emotions I was feeling or how my whole world had changed in such a short amount of time but as I started to drift into darkness I couldn't help but remember the night it all started almost a year ago...

**11 months ago**

"Dance with me" Alice shouted over the music

"I don't dance you know that Alice" I shouted back.

We were all in a new club called Haze it was Edwards 30th birthday so here I was celebrating along with the usual crew well most of us anyway my dearest husband was working late. I'd like to say this was a one off especially as he was missing his closest friend's landmark birthday but no this was a usual occurrence with Jake these days.

"Oh come on drink your shot and let lose for once Mia is safe with your parents for the night and Jakes away its time to play whoop whoop" was her drunk reply.

"Alice" was all I could say she was now giving me her puppy eyes she knows what that look does to me.

"Come on you know you can't turn this face down" she poked her tongue out at me.

"Fine but just one dance" I necked my shot took Alice's hand and lead her to the rest of the group who were occupying the centre of the dance floor.

"Well look who decided to join the party" was the first thing that came out of Emmett's mouth he was putting out all the stops tonight doing his best dirty dancing moves on Rose who by the looks of it was barely able to stand up right due to the amount of cosmos she had downed earlier in the evening.

Alice was already in Jaspers arms and together they were once again in their own little world that they both went to often.

"Where's your brother Emmett, shouldn't the birthday boy be here getting his grove on" I asked while trying my best to move to the music without looking like a complete idiot.

Before Emmett could answer I felt two hands wrap around my waist and a cool breath in my ear "right here" was the smooth reply I got before I was released.

"Where have you been" I asked him but already knowing the answer.

"Oh just calling your husband to see when he would be gracing us with his presence tonight" but by the look on his face the answer was the same one I got most nights.

"I'm sure he would be here if he could Edward he's just been so busy lately with work once everything dies down I'm sure he'll make it up to you" I said even though we both knew it was a lie Jake didn't have much time for many people these days he and his father Billy had always wanted to start a mechanics shop but was never possible due to the small population in forks and not enough business but fortunately over the last two years that has changed due to a new resort and shopping centre with many more buildings being built Forks Washington is becoming the new 'IT' town as the mayor likes to put it.

"I know I'm sorry Bella I don't mean to complain god I sound like a girl come let me buy you a drink" wanting to change the mood to a good one.

"Oh no mister it's your birthday I'll be buying the drinks tonight come on I fancy myself some vodka" I announced happy to be leaving the dance floor and wanting to cheer Edward up.

After about ten minutes of waiting to order our drinks and another five making them we decided to just get a few bottles of vodka and mixers so we wouldn't have to keep going up to the bar. We took them to a table near the dance floor so we could still see our friends who by the looks of it were not going to last too much longer, light weights.

"So how's my goddaughter these days I haven't see her in a while" Edward asked knocking his drink back.

"Oh you know still as cute as ever she's just coming out of her terrible twos so I'm very excited for that to be over" I laughed

"Mmm bet that's a relief" he said refilling his glass.

"You have no idea the other day she would not stop screaming we were in a shop buying groceries and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her she kept pointing behind us turns out there was a whole pyramid of pepper pig teddy's that she just had to have at the front of the store" I smiled taking a swing of my vodka and coke god that feels good.

Edward through his head back and laughed so hard that I couldn't help but join in I didn't think the story was that funny but then again when I looked at the bottle that was full only 10 minutes prior was now half empty how did that happen? Man we were on a roll tonight and yet I didn't care it was rare I went out these days and I wanted to make the most of it. So grabbing the bottle I refilled my glass and relaxed… maybe a bit too much it turns out.

**AN: There is no schedule for when I plan to update this story it depends on any free time I have and of course reviews ;). Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight it's all Stephanie Meyer **

**Chapter 3**

If you were to ask me what time it was I wouldn't be able to tell you.

If you were to ask me where I was I would most likely say in a club… I think.

Who knows how much time has gone by I think at some point Jasper told us they were leaving while carrying a very passed out Alice over his shoulder Edward gave him the normal look after my little sister speech while trying to keep a straight face. And I'm quit sure Emmett and Rose had left as well as I remember a bouncer was threatening public indecency or something along those lines.

"I … hick… think it's time to go" I managed to say as the music suddenly went off and the lights came on.

"Ye I think your right come on we can share a cab" Edward suggested.

Onec outside Edward managed to hail a cab quickly to which I was grateful and before I knew it we were pulling up outside my house. My empty house as I could not see Jakes care parked in the drive way this was common these days if he worked to late he would just sleep on the couch in his office. And for some reason it was pissing me off more than usual tonight it was properly the vodka in my system but before I knew it the words "why don't you come in for a night cap" were coming out of my mouth Edward looked unsure at first but then I pulled out my puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

"Do you take sugar" I asked as I poured his tea

"No thanks just milk please" he looked tired

"You OK there you're looking a little on the rough side" bless him

"Ye well vodka will do that to you" he smiled

"Awww poor birthday boy, well you should enjoy it while you can it all goes downhill from here" I laughed

"Thanks" was his short reply but the smile on his face reassured me he knew I was joking

"Thanks for coming tonight Bella it means a lot to me" he said all of a sudden

"Of courses I wasn't going to miss your big 30 Edward"

"My best friend did" he stared at me waiting for my answer

"Ye well your best friend sounds like a dick" omg had I just said that out loud!

"Yes… Yes he is" he said in a quiet whisper all the while continuing to look at me

All of a sudden I was well aware that the mood of this conversation had taken an intense turn and before I could stop myself I continued to degrade my husband to his best friend.

"In fact next time he's home … if he comes home you never know these days with him IL tell him that" what was I saying

Suddenly Edward rose from his seat and was standing in front of me.

"If he wants to miss out the important things in life let him it's his loss Bella if I had you at home waiting for me I would be home by 5 every night" he whispered his hot breath tickling my lips

All I could do was stare because in that moment maybe it was the alcohol or the loneliness or the way Edward was staring at me but I couldn't remember the last time I had felt more special more appreciated and more desired In my life.

"Bella?" he whispered

"Yes Edward" I replied my eyes wide god what was happening

"Can I Fuck you?"

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight it's all Stephanie Meyer **

**Chapter 4**

"_Can I fuck you?"_

How could he ask me such a question, how dare he. He had just asked his best friend's wife to fuck him.

**SLAP!**

"Get the hell out of my house" I was beyond livid

"Bel…" he went limp ye he wasn't expecting that

"GET OUT KNOW" I screamed as I stormed past him heading for the front door this couldn't be happening I was putting a stop to this now

Opening the door I waited for him to leave I couldn't even look at him.

"Bella I'm sorry I can't believe those words came out of my mouth plea … please don't hate me" he was panicking and with good reason he had just fucked up royally.

"Save It Edward I have nothing left to say to you, get the hell out of my house and don't come back" all I could see was red.

"Please" he whimpered reaching a hand out to touch me, I slapped it away.

"How dare you …. How dare you do this to us to me to Jake he's your best friend … I thought we were friend's and then you pull a stunt like this your pathetic Edward you're a piece of SHIT!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry IL go I… Bella please … I don't know what to say … I don't know what came over me I was just so upset I …" he was desperate.

"Please Edward just leave I need you to leave" I pleaded.

"Ok" he walked past me suddenly turning around he looked at me uttering the words we both didn't want to think about.

"Will you tell him" he muttered

"Yes," before slamming the door in his face.

Yes, I would tell Jake I would tell him what a piece of shit his friend was that I immediately turned him down and through him out in the cold.

Jake would understand.

He had to.

It was all going to be ok I would make this ok.

God I miss my husband.

I love my husband.

I love my husband so much.

I love my hu ….

"Bella"

I love my husband

"Bella"

"Yes Edward" I whispered coming out of the scene I was playing in my head the one I should make a reality for the sake of my family.

"I asked you a question" he bought his hand to my face god he was beautiful.

"Huh" I looked up his eyes are so green how I could not notice them before IL never know.

"Bella" he breathed was he getting closer.

"Can I fuck you" his lips were so close, so close I could feel the Hot air gliding across my own.

And with five simple words everything changed.

"Yes Edward … yes you can"

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think with the amount of reviews I'm getting not sure if people are liking it . **


End file.
